Spring Bakery
by Miyoko's Caramel
Summary: Mysterious letter, girls, my heartbeat, spring and love I'm curious! GS Chaptered KyuWook Slight: SeoKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Spring Bakery**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun – Ryeowook – Seohyun**

**Author : Miyoko's Caramel**

Kuperhatikan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang menggantung ditangan kiriku sambil terus merutuki sebuah kertas kecil berisi daftar belanja. Mendengus sebal mengingat Sungmin-_hyeong _yang menyuruhku melakukan ini. Dia memanfaatkan kepergianku untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman kota dengan cara menyerahkan tugas wajibnya padaku. Awas saja kau, Lee Sungmin!

Aku meremas kertas itu dan kulempar ke tong sampah yang berjarak dua meter dariku. Sudah tidak butuh karena semua daftar yang tertulis pada kertas itu, sudah masuk ke kantung-kantung plastik yang ada dalam genggamanku ini. Tetapi, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan terkejut. Ini sudah jam makan siang dan pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang. Tetapi, aku tidak mungkin makan siang di _restaurant _seperti biasanya karena makhluk cerewet itu pasti akan mengomeliku sepanjang hari jika aku pulang telat nanti.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kesana kemari hingga kuputuskan untuk mampir sebentar setelah melihat sebuah toko roti di ujung jalan sebelum penyeberangan lampu merah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju toko roti itu dan berpikir untuk membeli roti sebagai pengganjal perut sebelum akhirnya sampai di _apartment. _

Suara lonceng pintu khas toko roti terdengar nyaring dikedua telingaku. Ini lucu, karena aku jarang menemukan hal semacam ini.

"Selamat datang~" sapa seorang wanita setengah baya yang berdiri di balik meja _cash register, _tak jauh dari pintu.

Aku melangkah masuk dan membiarkan pintu itu tertutup sendiri. Kuperhatikan toko roti itu dengan saksama. Hmm~ Harus kuakui. Interior toko ini sungguh menarik karena sebagian dindingnya masih menggunakan bata merah. Ini mengingatkanku pada zaman dulu. Tapi, toko roti ini harus dicoret dari kata kuno. Toko roti ini masih terkesan modern karena perpaduan teknologi dan desain yang digunakan. Sungguh!

"Anak muda, kau mendengarku?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke sampingku dan terkekeh pelan karena malu. Mengapa aku jadi melamun?

"Maaf," ucapku sembari menundukan kepala.

Dia tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa. Sekali lagi, eum, ada yang ingin kau pesan?" Wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk buku menu yang (entah sudah sejak kapan) disodorkannya padaku.

Aku membuka buku menu itu dan melihat beberapa nama, harga serta gambar roti yang terpampang di sana. Roti-roti khas yang ada di Asia dan Eropa. Hingga kuputuskan pada roti ringan saja.

"Aku pesan _hodugwaja. _Tolong dikemas," pintaku sambil menutup buku menu.

"Baiklah. Akan aku siapkan dulu. Eh?"

Aku bingung melihat wanita itu tampak terkejut seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"_Hodugwaja _yang kau pesan sedang habis. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Seohyun, kau masih di dapur?" tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan menuju ruangan belakang yang ada di toko itu.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku masih membantu Ryeowook menghias kue. Ada apa?"

"Tolong ibu. Bisakah kau bawakan satu baki _hodugwaja _hangat kemari? Ada yang memesan!"

"Baiklah. Akan aku bawakan. Tapi, tunggu lima menit lagi. Aku masih harus menghias kue ini."

_Tahu habis, mengapa tidak disediakan kembali?, _tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku membayar terlebih dahulu sesuai harga _hodugwaja _yang tertera pada layar monitor kecil mesin kas. Sembari menunggu, kuputuskan untuk berkeliling toko kecil itu dan melihat roti apa saja yang tersedia di sana. Semuanya tampak besar dan terlihat enak.

Aku memilih duduk sebentar dikursi yang disediakan toko roti itu. Sepertinya, kursi-kursi ini disediakan untuk pengunjung yang hendak memakan rotinya di sini. Bisa kulihat dari beberapa pengunjung yang tampak asyik mengunyah roti pesanan mereka ditemani minuman. Tapi, tak apalah aku menempati tempat ini daripada aku harus menunggu sambil berdiri. Lagipula, kursi ini kosong.

"Ibu, maaf lama. Ini _hodugwaja-_nya."

Aku mendongakan kepalaku menghadap dua orang yang sedang berada dibalik meja _cash register. _Seorang gadis tengah memberikan satu baki berisi banyak _hodugwaja _pada wanita setengah baya yang melayaniku tadi. Tampaknya, baru keluar dari oven karena gadis yang membawanya itu, menggunakan sarung tangan untuk memegang baki tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih, Seohyun. Tolong kau tata dan kau bungkus untuk pemuda yang ada di meja itu, ya." Wanita itu menunjukku dan hanya kusambut dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baik, Bu."

Kulihat, gadis yang bernama Seohyun itu dengan cepat memindahkan _hodugwaja _tersebut ke tempat yang disediakan. Lalu menyisakannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak pembungkus. Gadis itu mendekat padaku.

"Ini pesananmu," katanya seraya menyodorkan kotak yang sudah terbalut kantung plastik berlogo toko roti tersebut padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan terdiam menatap wajahnya. Dia membalasku dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Kau pekerja keras, ya," celetukku.

"Eh?"

Aku tertawa pelan dan beranjak berdiri sambil menerima bungkusan itu. "Wajahmu itu.. kotor sekali," lanjutku sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang tampak hitam disekitar kening, pipi, dan hidungnya.

Dia nampak salah tingkah dan malah kembali berlari menuju dapur. Aku sempat mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari toko tersebut.

**Spring Bakery**

"Ini enak. Kau beli dimana?" tanya Changmin seraya mengunyah sisa _hodugwaja _yang aku beli di toko roti tadi.

Aku mendengus sebal melihatnya, Donghae-_hyeong _dan juga Hyukjae-_hyeong_ yang dengan rakusnya mengunyah _hodugwaja _tersebut. Padahal, rencananya kue itu aku sisakan untuk camilan nanti sore, tapi malah dihabiskan oleh tiga 'Makhluk Rakus' ini. Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya aku membubuhkan racun untuk mereka karena secara tiba-tiba, saat aku datang, mereka langsung merampas plastik berisi kotak kue itu.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun! Jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan hanya kau kesal karena kami mengambil kuemu, kau sampai enggan menjawab pertanyaan dariku!" Omel Changmin.

Aku meringis. Apakah dia tidak tahu tata krama saat makan? Lihatlah! Akibat ulah rakusnya itu, dia mengomel sampai remah kue keluar dari mulutnya dan berceceran dilantai.

"Aku beli di toko bernama Spring Bakery," jawabku malas.

"Spring Bakery? Ooh. Toko dengan model kuno itu, ya?" tanya Hyukjae-_hyeong._

"Kuno apa? Kalian tidak tahu saja seperti apa bagian dalamnya."

"Memang ada apa dengan dalamnya, Kyu?"

"Eum~ Apakah pegawainya itu wanita cantik dan seksi?" Changmin mendekatiku dengan antusias.

Saat hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sendok sayur mendarat dikepala Changmin hingga membuatnya harus menoleh. Bukan hanya Changmin saja yang kena. Donghae-_hyeong _dan Hyukjae-_hyeong_ juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"_Ya! _Sungmin-_hyeong! _Mengapa memukulku?!" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Karena bisakah kalian berhenti mengunyah kue itu? Nanti kalian tidak bisa makan malam!" sahut Sungmin-_hyeong_ tidak kalah sewot.

"Tapi, _hyeong_. Ini enak.." Donghae-_hyeong_ menunjuk _hodugwaja _yang dipegangnya.

"Kalian bisa memakanya nanti sebagai penutup. _Devil, _kenapa kau bisa-bisanya membeli kue, hah? Aku tidak menyuruhmu, kan?!" Sungmin-_hyeong_ menatapku dengan murka sambil menunjuk diriku dengan sendok sayur yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau memang tidak menyuruhku, _hyeong._ Kue itu aku beli atas kemauanku sendiri!"

"Kenapa kau beli? Bagaimana jika ketiga makhluk ini kenyang sebelum waktu makan malam?"

"Salahkan mereka! Lagipula, tadinya aku membeli kue itu untuk diriku sendiri karena aku lapar dan belum makan siang. Kue itu aku makan dibus. Karena masih ada sisa, maka aku merencanakan agar kue itu menjadi camilan soreku nanti. Tapi mereka merebut dan malah..."

"Egh~ Ups! Maaf.." ucap Changmin setelah bersendawa hingga memotong penjelasanku pada Sungmin-_hyeong._

Kami menoleh pada kotak kue. Dan benar saja dugaanku.

"Habis? _Yaaa!" _pekikku dan Sungmin-_hyeong _dengan geram.

**Spring Bakery**

"Sungmin-_hyeong, _kau benar-benar akan habis kali ini!" aku menggeram kesal.

Hari ini, Sungmin-_hyeong_ menyuruhku berbelanja lagi. Tetapi, bukan untuk membeli bahan makanan seperti kemarin. Melainkan kue untuk camilan karena nanti malam, teman-teman Sungmin-_hyeong _yang juga merupakan teman sekaligus seniorku di universitas, akan datang berkunjung.

Padahal dia memperingatiku agar tidak membeli kue lagi dan membuatku harus menghabiskan seluruh makan malam buatannya karena kedua _hyeong _dan satu temanku yang perut karet itu telah kenyang usai memakan kue yang kubeli kemarin. Sialnya lagi, makanan yang Sungmin-_hyeong _buat banyak yang mengandung lemak jenuh.

"Argh!" Aku menendang sebuah kaleng soda yang berada di trotoar jalan dan sepertinya, aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan karena kaleng itu mendarat di atas kepala seorang gadis yang tengah membersihkan kaca sebuah jendela toko. Spring Bakery~

Astaga! Apakah dia gadis yang waktu itu?

Dia tampak mengusap kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah. Memungut kaleng soda yang telah menimpa kepalanya itu, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Aku berlari mendekat untuk memastikannya.

"Ma-Maaf. Tadi, eung, perbuatanku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan bingung dalam keadaan masih mengusap kepalanya. Ah~ Ini bukan gadis yang kemarin. Gadis ini lebih mungil dan memiliki wajah yang.. manis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa aku membuatmu terluka?" aku bertanya sekali lagi dan dia masih menatapku sampai..

"Ryeowook-_a, _kita harus segera membuka–.. Eh! Kau? Bukankah kau yang kemarin?"

"Eh? _Annyeong~" _Sapaku pada gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Kau ada apa kemari?" tanyanya.

"Aku..em.. Eh?! Mana dia?" Aku terkejut menyadari gadis yang tidak sengaja terkena tendangan kaleng soda akibat ulahku itu, tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Dia? Ryeowook, maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Dia memang seperti itu. Selalu muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Oh ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku... Roti! Aku ingin membeli roti. Tapi, sepertinya toko ini belum buka," ujarku saat melihat tulisan 'CLOSED' yang menggantung di depan pintu kaca toko roti itu.

"Ah? Kami baru saja ingin buka." Dia bergegas membalik gantungan itu menjadi 'OPEN'.

"Wah, sepertinya aku menjadi pengunjung pertama," gurauku.

"Hehe.. Ya! Eum, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Seo Joo Hyun. Panggil saja Seohyun." Gadis itu membungkuk padaku. Aku tertawa dan membalasnya.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seohyun."

Dia tersenyum dan segera menyuruhku masuk ke dalam. Tanpa sengaja, ekor mataku menangkap sosok gadis yang tadi kutanyakan keadaannya. Kini, dia sedang menata roti-roti pada salah satu rak yang ada di sudut toko.

"Silahkan kau lihat dan tentukan. Aku harus mengambil beberapa roti lagi di dapur," ujar Seohyun.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah melihat dia berjalan meninggalkanku, aku melangkah menelusuri rak-rak mungil yang berisi banyak roti berbagai rasa itu. Aku cukup bingung untuk memilih yang mana karena Sungmin-_hyeong _tidak berkata apa-apa soal rasa kue atau roti yang harus kubeli.

Seohyun sedang mengambil roti di dapur. Aku menengok ke meja _cash register _untuk meminta bantuan wanita paruh baya yang kemarin, namun beliau tidak ada di sana. Tersisa satu pilihan dan aku melihat ke arah gadis yang masih sibuk dengan roti-roti itu.

Aku mendekatinya untuk bertanya sekaligus (tentu saja) minta maaf.

"Permisi," sapaku dan dia tampak kaget karena nyaris saja baki yang ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh. "Maaf! Apakah aku mengagetkanmu lagi?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia tampak menghela nafas. Aku menggaruk tengkuk belakangku. _Mengapa aku jadi serba salah seperti ini?_

"Maaf jika aku telah dua kali membuat kesalahan padamu. Sungguh. Itu tidak sengaja," kataku.

Dia hanya mengangguk, "Tidak apa."

Aku lega. Kutatap lagi dirinya. Gadis itu tampak terus sibuk menata roti dan tidak memperhatikanku sebagai pelanggan. Ini aneh.

"Eung~ Maaf. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ah~ Aku telah mengeluarkan banyak kata 'maaf' hanya untuk gadis ini. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku?!

Hanya gumaman yang kudengar sebagai respon darinya.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil nanti malam. Kira-kira roti yang cocok itu apa, ya?"

"Itu sesuai selera orang."

"Intinya, bisa membuat kenyang walau hanya memakan satu potong," kataku. Err.. Kalimat macam apa yang kau katakan ini, Kyuhyun?

Gerakannya terhenti. Kemudian, dia berjalan menuju rak yang berada di dekat jendela dan entah mengapa aku malah mengikutinya.

"Roti kacang merah. Aku yakin ini akan membuat teman-teman pestamu merasa kenyang," ujarnya sembari menunjuk jejeran roti lonjong kecil yang di depan bakinya tertulis kalimat 'Roti Kacang Merah'.

Kuperhatikan roti itu. Sepertinya, isinya memang bisa membuat perut kenyang.

"Baiklah! Aku beli i–"

Lagi?!

Gadis itu menghilang lagi dan aku menjadi semakin bingung sampai akhirnya Seohyun menghampiriku.

"Sudah tentukan pilihanmu?" tanyanya.

"A-Aku ambil roti kacang merah ini," jawabku sambil menoleh kesana kemari.

"Berapa banyak?"

"Eh? Ah.. Dua lusin," sahutku lagi dengan masih mencari gadis itu. Mengapa bisa cepat sekali menghilang? Apa tempat ini punya jalan rahasia?

"Kyuhyun-_ssi, _apa yang kau cari?"

"Er.. Tidak. Rotinya, tolong cepat dibungkus, ya," pintaku sambil berjalan menuju _cash register _dan meninggalkan Seohyun.

**Spring Bakery**

"Kyuhyun~" panggil Jaejoong-_hyeong, _salah satu seniorku yang menjadi tamu malam ini. Dia juga yang membantu kami, terutama Sungmin-_hyeong,_ untuk menyiapkan semuanya karena secara kebetulan dia tinggal satu gedung _apartment _dengan kami. _Well, _kami hanya berbeda lantai.

"Ya, _hyeong?"_ Aku mendekat sambil membawa _cola _ditanganku.

"Hey, siapa yang menyuruhmu minum? Itu untuk pesta nanti," katanya saat melihatku membuka kaleng soda itu.

"Huh~ Hanya satu kaleng saja. Lagipula masih ada banyak di lemari pendingin dan aku yakin kita tidak akan kekurangan stok!"

Dia mendengus sebal sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Aku meletakkan minumanku, menerima kertas itu dan bertanya melalui tatapan pada Jaejoong-_hyeong._

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Dimana kau membeli roti-roti ini? Mengapa ada tulisan seperti itu di dalamnya? Mengapa bukan ucapan terima kasih atau logo dan nomor telepon toko kue tempat kau membeli ini semua yang tertulis di sana?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, tanda tidak tahu. Jaejoong-_hyeong _malah tambah menatapku kesal dan mengangkat dua kotak roti itu ke dapur untuk diserahkan pada Sungmin-_hyeong._

_Kue kacang merah ini mungkin terkesan sederhana apalagi untuk mengisi pestamu.._

_Tapi jangan salah akan hal itu.._

_Aku yakin rasanya tak sesederhana bentuk penampilannya.._

_Cicipilah dengan perasaan riang gembira maka kau akan tahu.._

_Semoga pestamu lancar^^_

Aku tertawa geli, "Dasar! Pasti ini Seohyun," gumamku.

**TBC (or END?-_-)**

Hello! I'm new here~ ^^/

Well, ini hanya ff percobaan(?) yang numpuk di folder. Lanjut atau gak ya, tergantung respon.. Kkk~

Maaf kalau bahasa berantakan, banyak pengulangan dan typo T_T Ini kelemahanku..

Thanks buat yang udah (sudi) baca. Comment? *w*

By the way, tenang. Ini bukan SeoKyu-ff.. Aku gak suka SeoKyu, tapi suka KyuVic XD *dicincang KhunWook*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Spring Bakery**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun – Ryeowook – Seohyun**

**Author : Miyoko's Caramel**

**PART 02**

* * *

"_Ya! _Kau menyuruhku lagi?!"

"Kyu_, _tolonglah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata Yesung-_hyeong _menyukai roti yang kau beli. Kumohon, pergi dan beli lagi. Ya?"

"Kau gila, _hyeong! _Kenapa kau terus menyuruhku? Kenapa tidak Donghae-_hyeong _atau Eunhyuk_-hyeong _yang kau suruh? Ah! Atau mungkin si perut karet itu saja."

"Kau tahu sendiri mereka selalu ceroboh dalam membeli sesuatu."

"Lalu mengapa bukan kau saja yang pergi?"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, _Devil. _Ugh!"

Aku bergidik melihat tatapan matanya yang berubah menjadi ancaman menakutkan. Baiklah! Dalam hal ini, aku menyerah.

"Kyu, tolong belikan aku roti sosis juga, ya!"

"Yaaaa!" Aku menyahut malas dan menatap geram Changmin.

Aku berbalik dan meraih mantel cokelatku sebelum akhirnya keluar dari _apartement._

* * *

**Spring Bakery**

* * *

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi pelanggan setia toko ini, Kyuhyun-_ssi,_" kata Seohyun, membuat kekesalanku pergi dan ikut tertawa setibanya di toko roti itu.

"Ya, begitulah," sahutku singkat. Gadis ini begitu menyenangkan.

"Seohyun-_a, _bibi memanggilmu."

Aku terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang terkesan datar dari belakang tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati gadis 'misterius' itu tengah berdiri sambil memeluk baki berwarna hitam mengkilat. Aku mengatur nafasku.

Gadis ini.. Dia sungguh selalu mengagetkanku.

"Begitukah? Ada apa lagi, ya? Tunggu sebentar, ya Kyuhyun-_ssi,_" ucap Seohyun. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku melirik ke arah gadis 'misterius' itu dan masih penasaran dengan kehadirannya yang seperti hantu. Padahal, dia tidak seperti Yesung-_hyeong _yang memang terlihat menyeramkan.

Yesung-_hyeong? _Astaga!

"Eum, permisi. Bisakah kau tolong cepat bungkus semua roti cokelat dan sosis ini dalam dua tempat yang berbeda? Ini pesanan temanku," pintaku. Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera memasukkan roti-roti yang sebelumnya telah disediakan Seohyun ke dalam dua kotak berbeda.

Issh~ Kenapa rasa penasaranku padanya semakin besar?

"Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu, tetapi kita belum juga saling berkenalan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Namamu?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatapku sekilas sebelum memilih sibuk kembali pada tugasnya. "Kim Ryeowook."

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Nama yang lucu.

"Ah? Kyuhyun-_a!" _seru seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku dengan keras.

"Eh? Siwon-_hyeong! _Kapan kau tiba dari London?"

"Baru saja. Kudengar, malam lalu kalian mengadakan pesta. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa saja pulang cepat dari liburanku jika tahu akan ada pesta," katanya.

"Maaf, _hyeong._" Itu yang hanya bisa aku ucapkan padanya.

"Ya, sudah. Tak apa. Kita bisa mengadakan pesta lagi nanti. Oh ya! Kau membeli roti? Untuk camilan rutin lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, _hyeong. _Yesung-_hyeong _yang memintanya. Dia kecanduan roti dari toko roti ini."

"Kau bergurau? Kukira dia hanya kecanduan pada kura-kura koleksinya dan juga kamera."

Aku terbahak mendengarnya. _Well, _Siwon-_hyeong _benar.

"Nah! Aku harus membayar dulu, _hyeong. _Berapa total semua rotinya Ryeo.. Seohyun?!" Aku terkejut posisi Ryeowook diganti oleh Seohyun kembali.

Tuhan! Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa dia pergi tanpa jejak seperti ini?

* * *

**Spring Bakery**

* * *

"Hantu? Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas Seohyun mengakui keberadaannya."

"Kyu?"

"Dia juga manusia seperti Yesung-_hyeong. _Tapi dia lebih 'misterius' dari Yesung-_hyeong. _Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"Kyu!"

"Tuhan, tolong aku!"

"_YAA,_ KYU!"

"Hng.. Ya?"

Changmin mendengus kesal dan memandang ketus ke arahku.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bicara sendiri dan tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku.. Ah! Bukan urusanmu!" sahutku.

"Uh! Ini!"

Aku mengerutkan kening saat Changmin menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku. Apa lagi?

"Itu ada di dalam kotak roti sosisku. Sepertinya, itu ditunjukkan padamu," ujarnya tanpa peduli kebingunganku.

_Cho Kyuhyun~_

_Roti sosis ini, bagaimana rasanya?_

_Enak?_

_Kkk~ Aku harap roti buatanku ini tidak buruk._

_Selamat makan!_

Aku merasa semakin aneh dengan pesan ini. "Untuk apa Seohyun menulis hal semacam ini?" tanyaku lirih.

"Ohon? Hihaha?" (Seohyun? Siapa?)

"_Yaa,_ Changmin! Jangan bicara jika mulutmu sedang penuh!" omelku saat remah roti yang dimakannya mengenai wajahku.

"Uhuk! Maaf," ucapnya.

Aku mendesis tak suka dan segera mengambil satu potong roti sosis milik Changmin. Saat hendak memakannya, ponselku berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo~" sapaku malas.

"..."

"Eum? T-Tolong kau bacakan pesan itu, _hyeong._"

"..."

Terdiam. Seohyun, apa maksudmu?

"Aku akan mengambilnya nanti sore, _hyeong._ Terima kasih.."

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan ponselku di atas meja dan kemudian mengigit roti sosis itu dengan berat.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Apa Yesung-_hyeong _mengeluh rotinya tidak enak?" tanya Changmin.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Dia menemukan pesan yang ditujukan padaku pada kotak rotinya."

"Uh? Benarkah? Tsk~ Ini aneh, Kyu." Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Ini aneh.."

* * *

**Spring Bakery**

* * *

"Kyuhyun? Kau datang lagi?"

Aku mengangguk dan tertawa dengan kikuk menanggapi sambutan Seohyun.

"Kali ini, roti apa yang ingin kau bawa pulang?"

"Tidak. Hari ini, aku ingin makan di sini saja. Masih ada tempat, kan?"

Seohyun mengajakku masuk ke dalam toko. Dia menyuruhku duduk di meja sudut toko yang sisi samping kanan dan belakangnya mempunyai kaca yang langsung menghadap ke jalan.

"Kau ingin roti apa?" tanya Seohyun, siap dengan catatan kecil ditangannya.

"Aku ingin lihat menunya."

"Uh? Kukira kau sudah hafal dengan roti-roti di sini. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan," katanya.

Mengapa aku menjadi tidak yakin untuk bertanya padanya mengenai pesan itu?

Kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil kertas pesan yang kuambil dari Yesung-_hyeong _kemarin sore.

_Lelehan cokelat ini terasa menyenangkan.._

_Rasa manisnya akan membuatmu melayang.._

_Karena aku membuat ini dengan sepenuh hati.._

_Aku yakin kau akan berada dalam dunia fantasi jika cokelatnya sudah lumer dimulutmu.._

_Selamat makan, Cho Kyuhyun^^_

Aku jadi benar-benar ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Sudah menentukan pesananmu?"

"GYAAA!"

"Kenapa malah berteriak?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan bergegas menyimpan kertas itu ke saku celanaku. Ternyata, gadis itu lagi.

"Rye-Ryeowook. Hhuh! Ku-Kukira hantu."

"Ini masih siang dan kau bisa melihat kalau kakiku masih menapak dengan baik di lantai, kan?"

Aku jadi salah tingkah menghadapinya.

"Jadi, apa pesananmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku masih menunggu buku menu. Aku masih belum hafal pasti nama-nama roti di sini," jawabku gugup.

"Sudah kuduga." Dia membalik buku catatannya hingga ke halaman akhir, kemudian menyodorkannya padaku.

"M-Menu?" Aku menatap tidak percaya pada tulisan yang ada dilembar terakhir catatan kecil itu. Apa dia menulis semua jenis rotinya di sini?

"Ya. Silahkan tentukan," katanya.

Aku dengan asal langsung menunjuk dua roti isi sus. Ryeowook meraih kembali buku itu dan menulisnya.

"Minumannya?"

"_Ca-Cappuccino_."

Ada apa denganku? Mengapa menghadapinya seperti menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak biasa untukku? Aku merasa (sedikit) takut dengannya. Entahlah, yang pasti bukan ketakutan akan hantu yang aku maksud. Hanya saja aku merasa dia benar-benar mengganggu perasaanku. Bukan mengganggu dalam kata negatif. Melainkan.. Melainkan sebaliknya. Huh~!

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu," ucapnya sembari membungkuk padaku dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil melihat dirinya yang menghilang di pintu dapur toko.

Tuk.. Tuk..

Terdengar suara seperti ketukan jendela dari arah belakangku. Sontak, aku memutar arah dudukku dan..

"GYAAA! Yesung-_hyeong!_"

* * *

**Spring Bakery**

* * *

Lelaki itu langsung meneguk _cappuccino_ dan memakan salah satu kue sus pesananku. Aku mendengus melihatnya begitu mengingat kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dikaca dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Memasang tampang muram dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Bahkan orang yang berlalu lalang didekatnya, memilih menjauh.

Karena hal itu juga aku berteriak sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung toko. Uh!

"_Hyeong, _lain kali jangan pernah muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Kau membuatku ketakutan," keluhku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Menyebalkan!

Kuambil satu kue sus yang tersisa dipiring dan melahapnya dengan emosi hingga habis. Sayangnya, perutku masih lapar. Kuputuskan untuk memanggil Seohyun. Tetapi, dimana Ryeowook? Bukankah dia yang menuliskan pesananku tadi, sedangkan Seohyun yang mengantarkannya? Hng~ Sudahlah! Mungkin gadis itu hanya akan mengagetkanku lagi.

"Seohyun-_ssi!" _panggilku.

Seohyun yang tengah berdiri dibalik meja _cash register _segera menghampiriku. "Ya?"

"Aku pesan kue sus dan _cappuccino _ini lagi. Dengan porsi yang sama."

Seohyun tampak melirik ke arah Yesung-_hyeong _dan terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh pada Yesung-_hyeong _yang masih saja sibuk mengunyah kue sus (milikku) itu. Dasar! Rupanya, benar apa yang dikatakan Jong Jin, adiknya itu. Dia tipikal orang yang sedikit makan tapi banyak karena dia bisa makan setiap jam. Sssh~!

"Ya?" Sahutku malas. Aku masih sedikit marah padanya karena telah mengambil kue dan minumanku.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa yang menulis pesan itu?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau kemari untuk bertanya siapa yang telah menulis pesan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-Aku.."

Tuk! Sedok kecil yang digunakan untuk mengaduk _cappuccino _itu, mendarat dikeningku cukup keras. Yesung-_hyeong _yang melakukannya sambil menatapku kesal.

"Sakit, _hyeong!" _Aku meringis.

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau tidak langsung bertanya saja pada mereka?"

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Tinggal bertanya, apa sulitnya? Apa kau ingin dirimu selalu dibuat penasaran dengan pesan itu, hah?!"

"_Hyeong, _masalahnya adalah aku harus bertanya pada siapa?"

"Di sini hanya ada tiga orang yang bekerja. Kau bisa bertanya pada bibi di sana dan dua pelayan wanita tadi."

"Bagaimana dengan kokinya?"

"Aku merupakan pelanggan setia toko roti ini dan selama yang kutahu, di sini tidak ada koki atau pesan-pesan semacam itu. Hanya tiga orang itu yang mengurus toko ini. Jadi, kau tidak akan kesulitan untuk bertanya, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi.. Eh? Tunggu! P-Pelanggan setia? Kalau kau pelanggan setia toko ini, kenapa menyuruhku untuk membeli roti cokelat?!" tanyaku emosi saat menyadari ucapannya barusan. Ah, pantas saja tadi Seohyun terlihat seperti sudah mengenal Yesung-_hyeong._

"_Well, _karena aku memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan pesan itu. Dapat kulihat dari pesta malam lalu. Kau duduk diam sambil memperhatikan pesan yang setelah kuketahui dari Jaejoong, kalau pesan itu berasal dari kotak kue toko ini. Jadi, aku mengerti dan menelepon Sungmin untuk menyuruhmu membelikanku satu lusin roti cokelat," katanya sambil menaikkan satu kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya. "Dan yah! Bukannya mengurangi, sepertinya aku malah membuatmu terjebak rasa penasaran."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Sejenak, kutundukkan kepalaku dan mengusap tengkuk belakangku.

"S-Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menanyakannya, _hyeong._ Dipikiranku, kemungkinan pelayan yang bernama Seohyun itu yang menuliskan pesan semacam ini karena kami lumayan akrab. Tetapi, aku menjadi tidak yakin setelah mengingat pelayan satunya. Kim Ryeowook. Dia juga membuatku penasaran. Jadi..."

"Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus menanyakan hal itu, kan?" tanyanya, tegas. Kuangkat kepalaku dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sudah. Cepatlah bertanya. Kau tunggu apa lagi?"

"Tapi.."

"Ini kue dan _cappuccino _pesananmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi._" Seohyun datang dan meletakkan piring berisi dua kue sus dan secangkir _cappuccino _hangat ke atas meja.

"Satu dari dua target ada di sini, cepat!" Yesung-_hyeong _terus mendesakku.

"Target? Ada apa, Yesung-_oppa?"_

Ternyata Yesung-_hyeong _memang pelanggan setia di sini rupanya. Tsk~

"Begini, Seohyun. Apakah kau tahu tentang.. AW!"

"_Nothing, _Seohyun-_ssi. _Dia hanya bertanya tentang lowongan pekerjaan untukku. Tetapi dia tidak percaya kalau aku sudah mendapatkannya dan malah mencoba menawariku untuk bekerja di sini," kataku setelah menendang kaki Yesung-_hyeong _dari bawah meja.

"Oh. Tapi, kalaupun aku bertanya tentang pekerjaan, toko roti ini tidak menyediakan lowongan terkecuali pada musim semi," jelas Seohyun. "Tapi kalau kau memang ingin bekerja, datang saja dua minggu lagi."

"Aku mengerti, Seohyun-_ssi. _Terima kasih," ucapku seraya tersenyum. Setelah membiarkannya pergi, aku memberi _deathglare _pada Yesung-_hyeong._

"Ada apa? Aku hanya membantumu!"

"Tetapi, bisakah kau memahami situasiku, _hyeong? _Aku belum siap dan masih ada keraguan pada diriku untuk menduga kalau Seohyun-lah menulis pesan-pesan itu."

Yesung-_hyeong _hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Merasa menyerah? Ok! Itu bagus. Artinya dia tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku lagi. Tapi...

"_YA!_ Jangan kueku lagi!" seruku kesal saat dia kembali mengambil piring kueku. Oh, Tuhan!

* * *

**Bakery Shop**

* * *

Hari ini Changmin mengajakku pergi. Yah, lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk ikut pergi dengannya. Rencanaku untuk bermalas-malasan pada akhir pekan sudah gagal total.

"Changmin-_aaa.. _Kau ini sebenarnya ingin pergi kemana?"

"Ke supermarket. Aku ingin membeli banyak camilan, minuman kaleng, mie instan, bahan membuat puding, susu, sereal dan masih banyak lagi untuk persiapan pesta kecil hari Rabu nanti,"

"Pesta lagi?!"

Changmin menoleh padaku, "Ya. Siwon-_hyeong _yang merencanakannya. Dia menyuruh kita untuk membeli makanan ringan, sedangkan dia akan bertanggung jawab pada makanan berat. Aih~ Dia menjanjikanku pizza keju. Nyam~"

"Lalu untuk apa ada sereal dan mie?"

"Itu pesanan Donghae-_hyeong _dan Hyukjae-_hyeong. _Sereal dan mie favorit mereka habis, jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk membelinya."

"Aku yakin kau meminta jaminan pada mereka."

"YA!" Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Dua mangkuk besar ramen pedas yang dijual di kedai bibi Kim! YEAH!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau! Sebenarnya perutmu itu terbuat dari apa, Shim Changmin?!"

Dia tertawa dan berlari sebelum aku memberikannya pukulan 'manis' padanya. Saat aku berniat mengejarnya, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal turun dari bus di halte dekat kami.

"Ouh? Ah! Ryeowook-_ssi!"_

Changmin berhenti berlari dan memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku mengabaikannya dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di halte.

"Hai," sapaku, berusaha ramah. Aku mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku, bisa kupastikan itu Changmin.

Dia tersenyum kecil membalasku. Uh, apakah dia itu pendiam?

"Oh, Kyuhyun-_a. _Dia siapa? Manis sekali.."

Aku melirik Changmin dengan jengkel. "Lalu kenapa? Apa kau akan memakannya?"

Ryeowook menatapku dan Changmin terkejut. Astaga, aku pikir dia akan salah paham dengan perkataanku.

"J-Jangan berpikir yang buruk_. _Maksudku, temanku ini adalah _food monster. _Jadi, mendengarnya memuji gadis adalah hal yang langka untukku. Karena selama ini dia selalu memuji makanan," kataku. Syukurlah, dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Kyuhyun-_a? _Kau membuatku terdengar abnormal." Changmin memberiku protes. _Well, _siapa peduli? Tapi dia memang abnormal.

"Kau darimana dan ingin kemana, Ryeowook-_ssi?" _tanyaku sambil mengabaikan Changmin.

"Jadi namanya Ryeowook? Ah! Aku Shim Changmin. Si tampan yang tinggi dan mempesona seperti dewa yang bersuara merdu." Changmin meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggoyangkannya dengan antusias.

Apakah di sini ada tong sampah? Aku ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku setelah mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Kim Ryeowook," jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Bagus. Bagus. Sudah cukup perkenalannya," kataku sambil memisahkan tangan mereka. "Ryeowook, kau belum menjawabku tadi. Kau darimana dan ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke supermarket."

"Ah, kalau begitu kebetulan. Kami juga akan pergi ke sana. Bagaimana kalau bersama?"

"Tsk~ Siapa yang tadi menolak pergi bahkan sampai harus menerima ancaman PSP tergilas truk tronton.." Changmin terdengar menyindirku. Yah, menendang kakinya bukan tindakan kriminal, bukan?

"Ayo. Kau pasti sedang mencari bahan untuk membuat roti, kan?" Aku menarik tangannya menjauh dari Changmin. Dia tampak menoleh dan menatap khawatir pada Changmin yang sudah melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci yang kehilangan satu kakinya.

Bus yang akan mengantar kami ke supermarket sudah tiba, aku segera membawanya masuk ke dalam bus.

"Sialan kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin. Aku tertawa dalam sekarang aku harus menjaga _image _di depan gadis ini.

"Changmin_-a, _cepatlah atau bus ini akan pergi tanpamu," kataku. Temanku itu segera berlari naik bus dan memukul kepalaku.

"_Ya!"_

* * *

**Spring Bakery**

* * *

Aku mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang mendorong trolinya. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menawarkan bantuan, tetapi dia menolakku. Hingga akhirnya, justru Changmin-lah yang memakai tawaranku itu.

"Ini, ini dan ini," kata Changmin usai meletakkan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dengan berbagai rasa ke dalam troli. Sekarang, keadaan troli sudah seperti truk angkut. Ada banyak makanan dan minuman serta makanan instan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Siwon-_hyeong _sudah menyediakan atau setidaknya bersiap mengganti uang sesuai pengeluaran untuk ini semua?

"Apakah sudah semuanya?" tanyaku. "Asal kau tahu saja, troli ini semakin berat untuk didorong!"

"Masih ada beberapa minuman dan makanan lagi, Kyu. Bersabarlah." Changmin menepuk bahuku beberapa kali, berlari dan kemudian tertawa. Sialan!

Ryeowook masih berada di depanku. Langkahnya begitu pelan karena dia sibuk memperhatikan rak yang berada di samping kanannya. Yah, sekarang aku dan dia sedang ada dalam wilayah dimana hal yang paling kubenci berada. Sayuran! Apa dia akan berbelanja untuk menu harian juga?

Melihatnya ada di depan mataku seperti ini, bukankah adalah sebuah kesempatan. Aku bisa bertanya padanya tentang pesan-pesan itu. Mungkin menurut orang lain, pesan itu biasa. Tetapi jika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yesung-_hyeong _dan Jaejoong-_hyeong_ tempo hari, tentu ini bukan pesan 'biasa'. Maka dari itu, aku harus mencari tahunya.

"_Yoshi!_ Sepertinya sudah. Tinggal menunggu waktu EunHae-_hyeong_ memberiku ramen dan Siwon-_hyeong _dengan pizza kejunya.. Eum~" Changmin mengejutkanku saat dia datang dengan dua _pack _minuman kaleng soda dan tiga bungkus besar _snack _stik jagung.

"R-Ryeowook? YAH! D-Dimana dia?" Aku mencari-cari dimana keberadaan gadis itu saat aku menyadari kalau Ryeowook kembali 'menghilang' dari pandanganku.

"Ryeowook? Hey, dia itu sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu panik seperti itu."

"Kau lihat dimana dia?" tanyaku, tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan oleh mulut Changmin itu.

Changmin menatapku kaget dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah depan, "Dia ke pindah ke tempat daging-daging."

Aku bergegas mencari Ryeowook dan masa bodoh dengan Changmin. Aku benar-benar harus mengetahui darinya karena aku pikir, jika bertanya padanya dia akan menjawab hal yang sejujurnya.

Dia atau Seohyun yang menulis. Siapapun dia.. telah membuat jantungku berdetak kencang karena terus membaca pesan-pesan itu. Aku cukup berharap bukan wanita setengah baya itu yang menulis.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat postur seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang tidak asing lagi. Itu Ryeowook. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang paling 'kontras' dari pengunjung supermarket lainnya. Bertubuh mungil, rambut panjang yang tergerai dan menggunakan _dress _berlengan panjang yang memiliki motif polkadot dibagian bawahnya.

"Aku mengerti, Seohyun-_a... _Em! Aku paham... Baik, aku tidak akan terlambat... Ya."

Aku perlahan mendekatinya dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat gadis itu memijat pelipisnya. Tadi.. dia tampak menelepon Seohyun dan sekarang, mengapa dia tampak kelelahan seperti ini?

"Ryeowook?"

"Uh? Kyuhyun-_ssi?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat.. pucat," tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawabnya. Dia kembali mendorong troli dan menjauhiku.

Ryeowook... tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa ada yang 'aneh' dengannya.

**To Be Continued**

Typos, ya? Gantung, ya? Aneh, ya? Maklum.. Penulis amatirnya juga begitu XD

Thankseu buat yang kasih review, follow dan favorit.. (w)

Makasih juga buat yang udah main ke blog~^^

Mi-chan senang, nyaaang(?)! x'3

Yang sama2 suka KyuThoria, kita sehati ya~ XD

/abaikan/KhunWook ngambek/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Spring Bakery**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun – Ryeowook – Seohyun**

**Author : Miyoko's Caramel**

_**Author' note: **__Tidak ada Kyuhyun's POV atau siapapun. Mulai part 03, semua berubah jadi Normal POV ^^_

* * *

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melirik Changmin yang sibuk mengeluarkan makanan ringan dari kantung plastik, lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sofa dengan pandangan sayu dan tampak tidak bersemangat.

"_Hyeong, _ini kuletakkan di mana?" tanya Changmin. Dikedua tangannya ada bahan untuk membuat puding dan buah kalengan.

"Changmin, apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan nada berbisik sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kerutan dikeningnya semakin kentara saat Changmin hanya menggendikan bahunya.

"_Mollayo. _Dia sudah aneh sejak kami keluar dari supermarket."

"Kau melakukan apa padanya? Kau menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak suka?"

"_Ya! _Jangan memberi tuduhan tanpa bukti padaku, _hyeong!" _Changmin berteriak tidak terima. Dia meletakkan bahan membuat puding dan buah kalengan itu di meja makan, lantas mengeluarkan semua yang menjadi pesanan Donghae, Hyukjae, Siwon dan Sungmin. "Aku ke kamar! Jangan ganggu aku kecuali untuk makan malam!" katanya ketus sambil memeluk kantung plastik berisi dua bungkus besar makanan ringan dan dua botol soda –miliknya.

Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal sebelum kembali memilih merapikan bahan makanan yang dibeli Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Lantas menyiapkan peralatan yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat puding.

"_Hyeong, _Kyuhyun kenapa?"

Sungmin melirik Donghae yang datang dengan dua kotak besar pizza ditangannya. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Em.. Kau memesan pizza?"

"Eh? Tidak. Bukan aku yang memesan. Aku mendapatkannya dari tukang pengantar pizza saat aku ingin masuk ke _apartment. _Dan pemesanannya, atas nama Siwon."

"Siwon?" Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya. Tak berapa lama, dia dan Donghae mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Keduanya terkejut saat Changmin datang dan merebut kotak pizza itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Tidak kusangka ini datang dengan cepat. Keju.. Keju.." Changmin meletakkan dua kotak pizza itu di atas meja makan dan membuka semuanya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat pizza dengan _topping _keju dan potongan sosis di atasnya.

"Kau yang memintanya pada Siwon, Changmin-_a?" _tanya Sungmin. Dia mendekat dan berdiri di samping Donghae yang juga berbinar melihat pizza lain dengan potongan paprika hijau dan merah yang besar, jamur serta sosis sebagai _topping_-nya. Bahkan Sungmin bisa mendengar kalau Donghae meneguk ludahnya.

"_Aniyo. _Siwon-_hyeong _yang menjanjikanku pizza. Aku tidak memintanya."

Sungmin berdecak, tidak percaya.

"Pizza keju ini milikku. Pizza dengan paprika besar itu untuk _hyeongdeul _dan Kyuhyun." Changmin menutup lagi kotak pizza-nya dengan mengangkatnya. "Oh! Donghae-_hyeong _dan Hyukjae-_hyeong _masih berhutang padaku. Aku menunggu ramen pedasnya besok."

"Kau dan Hyukjae juga menjanjikan makanan padanya?!" Sungmin menuding Donghae saat Changmin sudah berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau salah lagi, _hyeong. _Kali ini, dia yang memintanya sendiri. Sebagai jaminan karena setuju untuk membeli mie dan sereal kesukaan kami." Donghae sedikit menepis tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya. "Lagipula, besok aku dan Hyukjae memang ingin makan ramen di kedai bibi Kim yang dekat dengan universitas kita dulu. Jadi, kami mengajaknya saja."

"Lain kali, jangan terlalu memanjakan tukang makan itu dengan janji-janji seperti itu. Kalian hanya akan meng-_upgrade _kemampuannya untuk mengisi perut karetnya itu," kata Sungmin kesal. "Ah. Kau bawa ke depan dan ajak Hyukjae juga Kyuhyun untuk makan itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, _hyeong?"_

"Aku sedang diet dan sedang mengurangi makan makanan seperti itu_._"

"Tapi.. aku merasa Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi yang... tidak baik." Donghae kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa. "Kau yakin tidak tahu penyebabnya, _hyeong?"_

"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah akan menyiramnya dengan air dingin sejak tadi untuk membuatnya berhenti melamun, Donghae-_ya,"_ kata Sungmin, sinis. Donghae hanya memberi cengiran lebar padanya dan segera menuju tempat Kyuhyun sebelum menerima lemparan sendok dari Sungmin.

* * *

**Spring Bakery**

* * *

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya dan mencoba melihat sesuatu yang bisa dilihatnya dari jendela Spring Bakery. Toko roti itu masih tutup. Bisa dilihat dari tirai yang menghalangi jendela dan hanya memberi celah sedikit, papan _closed _yang menggantung di pintu, ruangan yang gelap dan hanya lampu bagian teras yang menyala.

Hal apa yang membawamu ke toko roti yang masih tutup itu, Kyuhyun? Jam 3.30AM, tentu saja ini masih pagi dan belum ada aktivitas apapun di dalam.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa adalah hal aneh berdiri di depan toko yang tutup padahal hari masih belum terang dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat. Bahkan truk pengangkut sampah, pengantar koran dan susu, pun belum lewat sama sekali di daerah pertokoan itu. Sedangkan dia sudah berjalan seperti sebuah alat setrika dengan kabut mengepul dari mulutnya karena merasa dingin.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongak begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil bersamaan dengan sebuah suara lonceng pintu toko. Dia tersenyum dan membatin, _Puji Tuhan. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau ada penghuni toko ini yang sudah bangun._

"S-Selamat pagi, Ryeowook," sapa Kyuhyun. _Ah, terserah ini sudah pagi atau masih malam._

Ryeowook berjalan mendekat, "Sedang apa di sini? Ini masih pagi buta."

"Eung~ A-Aku tidak bisa tidur dan terbangun satu jam yang lalu. Ka-Karena aku tidak melanjutkan tidurku, aku memilih untuk jalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun. _Well, _yang dikatakannya adalah benar karena dia memang tidak bisa untuk tidur. Bukan karena igauan Changmin tentang makanan ataupun rasa lapar karena dia hanya makan malam sedikit. Melainkan tentang surat.. dan Ryeowook.

"Tapi... Hingga kemari?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun curiga, tidak langsung percaya. Itu karena letak _apartment _Kyuhyun dan daerah pertokoan tempat toko rotinya berada, memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh apabila ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab untuk mengawasi Ryeowook dan Seohyun, kan?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mengalihkan pertanyaan sekaligus penasaran mengapa Ryeowook juga berada diluar dengan mantel tebal dan memegang sebuah kunci ditangan kanannya.

"Ke pasar. Kami sedikit kekurangan bahan untuk adonan. Karena masih ada banyak waktu, aku harus segera membelinya."

Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya, "Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin ikut. Anggap saja, aku sebagai asisten barumu. Lagipula, aku malas untuk kembali ke _apartment-_ku," kata Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Ryeowook penuh harapan agar diperbolehkan untuk ikut.

Ryeowook terdiam. Dia berpikir sebentar untuk mengajaknya atau tidak hingga kemudian, dia mengangguk.

"_Jinjja?! _Ah! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Baiklah. Tapi, kita harus ambil mobil _pickup_ dulu di belakang toko." Ryeowook berjalan menuju belakang toko, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Di belakang toko, yang juga merupakan sisi samping sebuah rumah makan China, sebuah mobil _pickup _berwarna putih terparkir di sana. Tidak heran karena lahan kosong yang bisa menjadi tempat parkir mobil _pickup_ itu memiliki lebar dua meter dan panjang lebih dari sepuluh meter. Bahkan terlihat seperti jalan yang biasa digunakan berkumpul anak-anak berandalan dengan tikus-tikus dan anjing liar sebagai peliharaan, serta tong sampah sebagai propertinya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik saat melihat seorang pria dengan mantel merah tua (atau mungkin karena kotor?), _jeans _lusuh dan rokok menatapnya garang dari tangga belakang sebuah toko. Bahkan teman-temannya juga ikut menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kecuali kau membuat masalah dengan mereka," kata Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu sebelah kiri mobil _pickup_ dan masuk ke dalam.

"B-Baiklah." Kyuhyun hanya menurut. _Sepertinya Ryeowook lebih tahu suasananya._

* * *

Kyuhyun memandangi suasana pasar yang mulai ramai, meski tidak padat. Tapi ini lebih baik dan tidak seperti pertokoan yang sepi. Dia melihat beberapa orang mengangkut karung berisi bawang, sayuran dan bahkan ada yang membawa ikan besar dibahunya.

Ryeowook memarkirkan mobil _pickup-_nya bersama dengan mobil _pickup _lainnya. Dia keluar dan Kyuhyun bergegas mengikutinya sebelum dia kehilangan jejak hingga membuat dirinya masuk buku polisi setempat dalam daftar orang-dewasa-tersesat. Ini tidak lucu!

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kawasan pasar yang lebih didominasi oleh toko-toko yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan. Kyuhyun merasa beruntung karena akhirnya dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan bau amis ikan ataupun teriakan pedagang yang memekakkan telinga seperti yang selalu dia lihat dalam serial drama.

"Ryeowook, apa yang akan kau cari?"

"Hanya terigu dan gula."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi. Dia terus mengikuti Ryeowook sampai keduanya berhenti disebuah toko.

"Oh, Ryeowook-_ssi._ Kau datang?" seorang pria (yang Kyuhyun perkirakan berusia 40 tahunan) dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih, sarung tangan hitam dan memegang sebuah buku kecil, menyambut Ryeowook.

"Apa kabar, paman Jung?" Ryeowook membungkukan badannya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun meski dia tidak tahu siapa pria itu.

"Uh? Kau membawa siapa?" Pria tua itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sekali lagi, "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida. _Aku teman Ryeowook."

"Teman? Kenapa aku tidak yakin?" Paman Jung melirik Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak-percaya. Sepertinya, berniat hendak menggoda gadis itu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya teman." Ryeowook tetap menunjukan wajah datarnya. "Paman, aku ingin mengambil pesanan toko kami untuk bahan adonan. Terigu dan gula. Masing-masing dua karung."

"Tsk~ Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Paman Jung mendengus kesal. Dia masuk ke dalam tokonya. "Ada di sana. Tapi aku ataupun pekerja di tokoku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mengakutnya ke mobil _pickup._ Hari ini aku cukup sibuk menerima distribusi barang dan pesanan." Pria itu menunjuk bagian sudut toko yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan karung kertas.

"Aku mengerti, paman Jung."

"Kalau begitu, paman akan meninggalkanmu. Dan sepertinya, dia bisa membantumu untuk mengangkutnya." Paman Jung menunjuk Kyuhyun, lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu saat melewatinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap bingung.

Ryeowook mendekati tumpukan karung kertas yang memiliki label sebuah perusahaan pabrik gula. Gadis itu hendak mengangkatnya, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampirinya dan menepis tangan Ryeowook.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan, bukan? Anggap aku sebagai asistenmu. Jika kau mengangkat ini sendiri, aku akan terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya perasaan."

"_Mwo?"_

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya."

"Kau yakin? Tapi itu berat."

"Aku tidak akan yakin jika kau yang mengangkatnya.." Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat satu karung gula. Tapi benda itu bahkan hanya terangkat sebentar, sebelum kembali menumpuk ke tempat semula.

"Kyuhyun, jika kau.."

"Aku bisa. Percayalah." Kyuhyun mengangkat karung itu lagi dan berhasil. "_See?" _Dia tersenyum puas meski dia mulai hilang keseimbangan. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur karena berat dari karung itu seolah mendorongnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun pada akhirnya dia justru jatuh setelah punggungnya membentur tumpukan karung tinggi di belakangnya. Dia bahkan mendapatkan _bonus _siraman terigu dari salah satu karung yang terbuka.

_Bonus _tambahan lain, Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis itu tertawa seperti ini setelah lebih sering menunjukkan wajah datar, dingin dan tidak peduli padanya. Tapi... haruskah dengan menyiram lebih dulu tepung ke tubuhnya?

Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah sebal dan ingin menjahili Ryeowook. Dia beranjak dan mendekati gadis itu, "Apa-apaan kau, hah? Apa aku tampak lucu dengan tubuh penuh tepung seperti ini?"

"Ma-maaf. A-Aku hanya_... Y-YAA!"_

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tertawa. Dia berhasil membuat wajah gadis itu terkena tepung.

"K-Kyuhyun.."

"Ini adil! Aku penuh tepung, dan karena kau menertawaiku, kau juga harus harus berlumuran tepung. Hahahaha.."

Ryeowook mendesis sebal meski dia ingin tersenyum. Dia lebih memilih membersihkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ryeowook merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil sapu tangan, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun di sana.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari tepung meski masih ada sisa dimantel dan helaian rambutnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku lupa membawa sapu tanganku." Dia menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bagaimana saat Ryeowook akhirnya memilih untuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangan. Pemuda itu mendekat dan menahan tangan Ryeowook. Dia _membantu _Ryeowook untuk membersihkan wajah itu dari tepung.

"Eh?Kau.."

"Biarkan aku yang membersihkannya. Lagipula, aku yang membuat wajahmu terkena tepung."

Ryeowook hanya membiarkan, sementara Kyuhyun tampak fokus membersihkan kedua pipi dan hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan hitam. Gadis itu bisa menghirup aroma parfum khas pria pada sapu tangan itu. Dan Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas saat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan diri padanya.

"_Ya! _Minggir.. Minggir.."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seseorang menabrak punggungnya cukup keras hingga membuatnya terdorong ke depan dan harus mendekap Ryeowook agar tidak terjatuh. Pemuda itu menahan nafas ketika mencium harum s_hampoo _buah yang menguar dari rambut Ryeowook. Dan.. apakah dia memang baru menyadari kalau gadis itu memang sangat mungil? Kenapa Ryeowook sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk?

"Hei, kalau ingin bermesraan, jangan sampai menghalangi. Dan pasar bukan tempat yang cocok. Pergilah ke Namsan Tower atau ke taman."

Kyuhyun bergegas melepas pelukannya. Dia dan Ryeowook membungkuk minta maaf pada seorang pria yang membawa karung.

"_Ya! _Jangan kau ganggu mereka. Biarkan mereka!" teriak paman Jung dari depan. Pria itu tampak tertawa ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Dasar anak muda. Tidak tahu tempat atau memang tidak tahu aturan. Tsk~" Pria tua yang membawa karung tadi meninggalkan kedua _pasangan _itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"M-Maaf. Ini salahku," kata Kyuhyun, menyesal. Dia menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Ryeowook, "Masih ada sisa tepung diwajahmu. D-Daripada kejadian seperti tadi terulang, kau bersihkan sendiri."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menerimanya, "_Gomawo.._"

* * *

"Baiklah. Pada akhirnya mengangkat ini bersama." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal menatap empat karung yang ada di atas mobil _pickup_. Dia bersama Ryeowook memindahkan satu persatu karung-karung berat itu. Dan jka diangkut bersama saja dia sudah merasa tulangnya siap untuk patah, mungkin kalau membawanya sendiri dia sudah masuk rumah sakit sekarang.

Kyuhyun beralih melihat Ryeowook yang masih berurusan dengan paman pemilik toko. Dia bisa melihat kalau Ryeowook sedang memberi beberapa lembar uang pada pria tua itu. Keduanya masuk kembali ke dalam toko. Mungkin menyelesaikan pembayaran, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Kyuline's Changmin_

_Message: Apa kau pergi _jogging? _Kenapa kau tidak ada di ranjangmu?_

Pemuda itu melihat jam yang ada di sudut ponselnya. Pukul 4.48AM.

_To: Kyuline's Changmin_

_Message: Ini juga masih terlalu pagi untuk menerima fakta kalau kau bangun dan mengirimku pesan, Changmin-_a. _Aku hanya sedang 'jalan-jalan' karena tidak bisa tidur._

Pesan baru masuk lagi. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

_From: Kyuline's Changmin_

_Message: Jalan-jalan? Pagi buta? Kau bercanda! Apa kau sedang mengunjungi seorang wanita sekarang?_

"Tukang makan itu seperti memata-mataiku," desis Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan pesan balasan dan langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah pesan itu terkirim.

"Hei.."

"_YAAA!"_

Ryeowook mengernyit, "Apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Kenapa kau selalu terkejut kalau melihatku muncul?" tanyanya datar saat melihat Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memegang dadanya.

"_A-Ani," _kata Kyuhyun. "Hanya saja, kau selalu muncul di saat yang tidak terduga. Kau mengingatkanku pada temanku. Yesung-_hyeong._"

"Ooh. Aku tahu seperti apa Yesung-_oppa _itu." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah gelas plastik pada Kyuhyun yang dibawanya. "Dari Paman Jung. Dia memberikanku teh jahe ini untuk penghangat."

"_Ah, gomawo._" Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan riang. Pemuda itu berusaha menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin dengan menyentuh gelas. Kyuhyun sedikit meniup uap yang mengepul sebelum meminumnya, Tapi saat cairan itu sudah ada dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun malah meludahkan minuman itu ke tanah dan menatap horor Ryeowook.

"Apa tehnya tidak enak? Kenapa kau membuangnya? Itu menjijikan."

"Tadi... K-Kau memanggil Yesung-_hyeong _dengan sebutan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba kalimat Ryeowook tadi seperti lebah yang berdengung ditelinganya.

"_Oppa. _Yesung-_oppa. _Apa ada yang salah?" Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun justru mendesis kesal dan menendang ban depan mobil. Pemuda itu menyandarkan keningnya ke jendela kaca mobil _pickup._

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa menyebalkan sekali mendengarnya memanggil Yesung-_hyeong _dengan sebutan _Oppa? _Padahal Seohyun juga melakukannya, tapi kenapa berbeda?_

-**To Be Continue-**

Yoohaaaa~! /nari Do You Love Me – 2NE1/ #Plak

Aku kembali datang setelah cukup lama gak update. Berapa minggu ya? Dua atau tiga? Atau nyaris dua bulan? ._.

Mianhamnida~ /bow/ Aku cukup sibuk kalau dalam urusan pegang laptop. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, apalagi aku juga lebih sering ngawasin blog *lebih tepatnya ngawasin komentar masuk. Approve yang ini, approve yang itu.. ._.

Nah! Bagi yang minta KyuWook moment, mianhamnida kalau belum ada. Semoga di part 3 ini sudah cukup meski gak romantis2 amat. Sisa moment-nya, mungkin di part tertentu XD *abaikan

Thanks buat yang komen~ Mian gak bisa balas (_ _)

Typo? Alur gak jelas? Pengulangan? Mianhamnida! /bow/ #tendang

Clue untuk next part :: **Letter? Again?!**


End file.
